<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hate is a strong word, don’t you think? by Solanimexyaoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559727">Hate is a strong word, don’t you think?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanimexyaoi/pseuds/Solanimexyaoi'>Solanimexyaoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beverly Marsh &amp; Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough &amp; Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak is Bad at Feelings, Eddie Kaspbrak is Whipped, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Good Friend, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Male Character, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanimexyaoi/pseuds/Solanimexyaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan is like family to Eddie, he's all he has left and when a guy Eddie knows nothing about except for the endless rumors (that are not very promising ) starts taking  him on dates, Eddie freaks a little.</p><p>Turns out the guy isn’t so bad but his friend sure is, Eddie despises him but he can’t deny that he’s at least a little cute</p><p>(Kind of a bad boy Richie au but not really since he didn’t do anything)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reddie fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lovestruck Stan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan is Eddie's best friend, they've known each other since kindergarten. Stan helps him calm down and Eddie helps Stan be brave.<br/>
They're good for each other, really good and best of all Eddie's mom had trusted Stan so he got to do all kinds of things like sleep over in the middle of the week or spend an entire week at one of their houses because Eddie's mom liked Stan. Of course she liked Ben and Mike but Ben is new and she doesn't know him and Mike lives on a farm and is almost always covered in a little bit of dirt.&lt;


So when Eddie finds out they get to be roommates in collage, he is overjoyed. He gets to spend every day with his friends and then come home to his best friend.<br/>
It sounds awesome right?<br/>

Well yeah, until your best friend gets a date with some boy you barely know anything about except the endless rumors of all the things he did wrong.<br/>
His name is William Denbrough but he goes by Bill. He and his friends are all everyone ever talks about. He hangs out with Beverly Marsh and Richie Toizer, they skip class and do drugs, from what i heard Bill is a bit of a fuckboy, Bev is a dick and Richie is high as a kite and hooking up with like half the guys in the school.<br/>

It's infuriating because Stan is so undeniably smitten for the guy and it's kind of adorable. Eddie would never want to ruin that but to say he hates the idea of this 'Bill' guy is an understatement. What if he hurts Stan? Or cheats on him? Or ropes him into some shit that he really doesn't want to do? What happens then? Huh? Should he just let his friend get hurt? Or risk losing him because you didn't trust him?<br/>

God this is hard.<br/>

But after hearing Stan pine for about half an hour more he decides to give him a chance and helps Stan get ready for his date.<br/>

They must have spent an hour picking out the outfit when Stan usually only took about five minutes but Eddie had planned for that, Stan got anxious about his outfit when it came to dates.<br/>
They finally picked out a nice blue button up, a pale gray sweater with little blue birds on it and a pair of khakis.<br/>

Eddie even helped him with his hair even though he knew full well that Stan could do it himself just because he knew that it helped him relax.<br/>

Before leaving Stan pulled Eddie into a tight hug "Thanks Eddie, I know you don't like him all that much but  thanks for helping anyway." Eddie smiled brightly and shook his head "always. That's what best friends are for right?" Stan chuckled and hugged him once again before grabbing his keys and leaving.<br/>

The moment the door closed Eddie's smile fell and he began worrying again. He couldn't help it, Stan was his family and family was one of the things Eddie cherished most, especially now that he only had Stan, Mike and Ben.<br/>

He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let Stan or any of his family get hurt.<br/>
Deciding he needed a break from worrying he called Ben and Mike and asked them to come over.<br/>
They spent the evening watching movies and just talking about stuff. Mike told them about how excited he was for his next football game and made them both promise to come and Ben told them about the cute red haired girl in his chem class and how he was deciding whether he should write her a poem. It helped Eddie a lot but he still had the underlining fear that Stan would burst through the door with tears in his eyes but he tried to let it go.<br/>

However when clock was almost exactly nine a clock and the guys had left, Stan came in wearing a way to big flannel shirt over his sweater and a bright smile.<br/>
He wasn't hurt or upset and he didn't look drunk or like anything had happened more then maybe a few kisses.<br/>
"How was it?" Eddie asked with his eyebrow slightly lifted and a small smile on his lips, Stan sighed contently and laid down next to Eddie on the couch and put his head on his lap.<br/>
Eddie played a little with Stan's curls "It was amazing. We met at a cute park a short walk from campus and he had brought a picnic basket. He was so sweet, he had made about half a dozen sandwiches and brought coffee, tea and juice because he didn't know what i liked. He was a little awkward and stuttered a lot but I thought it was adorable. Then he told me he had brought binoculars because he heard i liked bird watching, so i spent a while teaching him about the different birds we found and he drew a couple of them for me. He's really good at that and then after it got a little late he dropped me off here and kissed me. It was so intoxicating, I thought i might have gotten a little too lost in it but he kept it really sweet. It was like a dream" Stan said, Eddie smiled, a little shocked "Sure sounds like one. You really like him huh?" Stan nodded "Yeah... I do, how are you though? Knowing you, you probably worried all day right?" He asked</p><p>"Yeah, but i hung out with Ben and Mike all evening so it wasn't too bad, I promised Mike we would make it to his game in two weeks. I'm glad you had a good time though, Bill sounds like quite the charmer."  Eddie smiled a little "Thanks Eddie, for giving him a chance" "yeah, yeah but you best introduce him to me soon so i can see if he's really worth all this hype or if you're really that lovestruck Stanney" Eddie grinned, Stan huffed but smiled a little too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bill Denbrough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eddie asks to meet Bill and it turns out he’s not to bad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two months since Stan went on that first date with Bill and they had already went on countless more that all ended in the same fashion, with Stan laying in Eddie's lap gushing about his new Boyfriend.<br/>Eddie didn't really mind, no one had ever made Stan gush like this before, it was a welcome surprise but if he had to spend another night listening to it without having ever met the guy he might just go insane.</p><p>Stan was a little reluctant, he knew Eddie didn't exactly trust Bill even if he was happy for Stan but he set up a date and time for them to meet anyway.<br/>Bill was a sweetheart and if anyone could change Eddie's mind about him, Stan knew it would have to be Bill himself.</p><p>They were meeting up at a nice cozy restaurant this evening, Bill had actually been really nervous, knowing this might as well be the equivalent of meeting Stan's parents except Eddie is his age and probably not as strict but Bill had heard Stan talk about him before, he meant a lot to him so Bill really had to nail this for Stan.</p><p>When Eddie and Stan arrived at the time the where supposed to, Bill was already standing outside waiting for them. He shook Eddie's hand, introduced himself and then greeted Stan and lead them both inside.<br/>Eddie was quite amused by how nervous the guy was but he found it endearing.<br/>The dinner started really awkward but slowly turned more and more pleasant, by the end Bill even had Eddie laughing so hard he could barely breath.</p><p>"You really are something, you know that Bill? I'm never seen Stan this smitten and I've known him almost my whole life." Eddie told him once Stan had left for the bathroom, Bill smiled brightly "Th-Thanks Eddie. I'm so glad you g-gave me a chance, I was so w-worried you would h-hate me, I know how much you mean to him" he stuttered out, Eddie smiled softly " I could say the same about you, i can tell Ben and Mike are gonna love you too" Bill faltered a little "you th-think so?" He asked nervously "I mean, you swayed me and that's a lot harder then you might think Billy boy. They'll love you. But hey, what's up with Stan wearing all of your flannels, didn't take him for one to steal shirts?" Bill laughed a little relieved <br/>" I don't know, I let him borrow one on our first date because he spilled jam on the side of his sweater but then he just kept wearing them. I don't mind though, he's cute in them even if they're a little big" He smiled.</p><p>Bill drove them both home after dinner, kissed Stan goodnight by the door and gave Eddie a hug "You're kinda cool, Eddie, we should hang out sometime?" Eddie smiled and replied "Sure" before Bill left and the boys went inside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>